Talk:Skornn (Earth-616)
Earth- designation Skornn (Earth-616) redirects to the 4935 page, but someone misunderstood Skornn's origins. When Cable was younger, he was called the "Traveler". He was brought-up to preserve the timestream, but decided to go to the past and kill Apocalypse before he came into power, inadvertently creating Apocalypse's immortality. While evading Apocalypse's forces, Traveler met Skornn. Skornn was not 2000 years in the future, he was more like 1000 years in the past. He doesn't have a Earth-4935 designation, but an Earth-616. :--Wazzirving 13:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :PS - I know that Deadpool Corps: Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 listed him as Earth-4935, but it was incorrect and I feel we should correct it and place, somewhere on the page, the sited reference and it's error. ::Couldn't he have been from Earth-4935's past? Couldn't Cable traveling back in time and creating Apocalypse's immortality have happened solely in Earth-4935? ::--GrnMarvl14 19:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then the Earth-616 Apocalypse wouldn't be immortal. The events unfolded that a young Cable (Traveler) went back in time and accidentally made Apocalypse immortal. That same Apocalypse infected him (1000 years later) with the Techno-Organic Virus, so that when he became the Traveler, he would go back in time and infect Apocalypse with it (making him immortal). Cable didn't immediately make Apocalypse immortal, he was trying to kill him for some unknown amount of time. In that unknown, Cable (Traveler) met and killed one of the Skornn's incarnations. The Skornn is reborn, it doesn't travel through time. ::I assume that you're saying Earth-4935 is a separate timeline and that Skornn was from that timeline. That would make sense, but everything that is prior to Earth-4935 is Earth-616. I know that they have two different names, but the events from Earth-4935 are a 2000 year fast forward of Earth-616. The only reason that Apocalypse and the Sentinel Master Mold knew about the Twelve is because Madame Sanctity went back in time and planted it in the Master Mold mainframe. The only reason that Apocalypse lives forever is because Cable went back in time and infected him with the T-O Virus. The only reason Cable lived to become Cable is because Mother Askani sent for him, back in time. The original argument is that the Skornn came from the time when Cable was fighting Apocalypse and that was Earth-616's past, not Earth-4935. :::--Wazzirving 21:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::::It doesn't mean Apocalypse couldn't be immortal. There are plenty of other means (in fact, I seem to recall his immortality coming from the Celestial devices), and Cable not causing it in Earth-616 doesn't mean he wouldn't be immortal, he just wouldn't be immortal because of Cable (infecting him with the T-O virus isn't contingent upon things happening as that Cable series states, after all). And until we know where, precisely, the realities diverged, you can't simply say Earth-4935 is just Earth-616 separated by two thousand years. It could have diverged at that early point, and merely been similar up to a certain point. Earth-161 is a great example. It seemingly diverges circa , but the fact that Sabretooth is apparently Wolverine's father means it actually separated much earlier, and was merely similar up to the point where things took a drastically different turn (heck, even if Sabretooth WASN'T Wolverine's father, events separated earlier when Storm was split into two beings during the X-Tinction Agenda event, something that DIDN'T happen in Earth-616, yet we apparently still saw the Muir Island Saga happen the same way, and several other events, such as X-Force forming happened in the same manner as Earth-616). I'm not saying it's not POSSIBLY wrong, but it could simply be a matter of how the material's being read. ::::--GrnMarvl14 00:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) You made a good argument with regards to Cable "possibly" not being the cause, but in Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 27, Apocalypse wakes-up and calls Cable "Traveler", states that it is his (Cable's) fault that he (Apocalypse) is immortal, and commends him on their constant battles. Cable then admits it to Irene Merryweather and Deadpool that he is the reason that Apocalypse constantly is reborn. Now, I don't argue that he might not be the SOLE reason, but if he (Cable) did not infect him (Apocalypse), then Apocalypse wouldn't be able to understand the Celestial technology on the ship that he found. The point, that we've diverged from, is that while Cable was young and evading En Sabah Nur's assassins, he met Skornn. Skornn, just like Apocalypse, doesn't do timetraveling, he simply exists forever, meaning that if you met him in the past, you'll see him in the future. :--Wazzirving 01:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::Alright, after looking back through the series, I think you might be right. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC)